TMNT 2012: Blood of the Covenant
by Ice Cold Lemonade Stand
Summary: Alternate take on "The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman". April had been with the turtles for a few years now, following the Hamato/Foot war, the Kraang conspiracy, and everything weird in between as she has gotten control of her new powers. April x Turtles / April x Leo / April x Donnie / April x Raph / April x Mikey


_April remembers when she was fifteen._

 _"But I can't stay down here! What about school? My friends?"_

 _She remembers leaning collapsing against the steps in grief, curling her head into her knees._

 _She remembers Leo trying maturely to hold her together, convincing her that it would all be temporary._

 _She remembers, from the pit of her despair came a determination she had never felt. A maturity that was enough to push her through the darkness of that day._

 _"Let's get started."_

 _She remembers the day it all changed for her._

 _When she began to fight off the forces against her, and fifteen year old April vowing to never give up._

* * *

 ** _TMNT 2012 SCENE BREAK_**

* * *

Eighteen year old April was ready to give up.

The damn alarm clock just wouldn't stop ringing in her ear. She had hit the snooze button what, six times now? She'd lost track after being awoken so many times, and there was no way it was time for her to wake up now.

Daring to open her eyes and risk being awake, April cracked her right eye open - her left eye was buried in her pillow, as well as that half of her face - and saw on the red digital numbers that glared in the darkness of her room.

4:17 am

She grabbed the clock in annoyance. The damn thing was broken again, so she knew she'd have to see Donnie later in the afternoon after training. So in the mean time, she released her groggy frustration by hurling the clock against the stone wall.

Silence filled the air as she sighed in relief.

Then she started coughing. It was sometime during her coughing fit that April realized she was thirsty.

Realizing she actually needed to be awake for a few minutes, she tossed her near paper-thin bed sheet and rose up out of bed. Taking a few minutes to let her _very_ warm naked body cool off in the air - and get her bearings, she was still half asleep after all - April made her way towards the frame that once held her sewer lair bedroom door to head towards the kitchen.

It was funny how she had lost the door; Ralph had been once again enraged by Mikey's pranks to the point the red-themed turtle had taken to literally tossing his younger sibling around the lair. The last throw he had made was, due to losing his awareness from his anger, throwing him through April's closed door. Rather than the expected yelling from the ginger girl, April had just laughed at how dazed Mikey had been. That had caused a chain reaction in which all present had laughed as well, calming down the angriest of the turtles.

April began to wake up as she walked, the cool air of the sewer lair against her naked body bringing her to awareness. Three years of living down in the sewers, as well as ninja training, had done wonders for developing her night vision.

Entering the kitchen, April reached for one of the light switches and flicked it on, closing her eyes momentarily to shield her from the lights. Opening them when they adjusted, April walked over to the cupboard above the sink and opened it, grabbing a clean glass. Lowering the glass so it was just below the spout, April twisted the faucet and watched as the glass filled. Once it was done she turned the faucet off and rather than grab the glass, April took a minute to look down at her bare body.

Was her night vision an adaptation from living in the sewers and the ninja training, or was it from the mutation she had endured from Stockman three years ago?

She stared down at her naked body.

* * *

 _April remembers being bound by rope above the open vat of Mutagen in Stockman-fly's lair. She watched him fly over to the mutagen vat with a canister of some dark, red liquid. He poured the liquid into the Mutagen, watching in what April assumed was delight as steam rose from the chemical contact._

 _"Perfect!" he buzzed, flying back over to a small lab station._

 _Looking at the vial before he flew off, April noticed a label on the vial Stockman-fly was holding._

 _It said 'Rabbit'._

 _Stockman-fly returned above the Mutagen vat with another vial, this one containing an almost reddish-orange liquid. He poured it into the Mutagen vat, once again watching as steam rose from the chemical contact._

 _As he flew back to his lab station, April noticed another label the vial he was currently holding._

 _It said 'Octopus'._

 _Stockman fly landed by a chalk board, and began to scribble calculations onto the board, April being able to hear him by focusing her 'sixth sense'._

 _"By...bzzz...using the Mutagen as a polymer agent, I should...bzzz...be able to hyper-merge the traits of both the common octopus and cottontail rabbit onto the...bzzz... human DNA strands and...bzzz..combined with my naturally occurring testosterone, become...bzzz...SUPER STOCKMAN!" he said to himself, celebrating in his own genius._

 _April struggled against her ropes as Stockman-fly continued._

 _"My plan...bzzz...requires pure human DNA to be merged with the other samples. The girl...bzzz...is vital to my transformation. My testosterone...bzz...will allow for super muscle developement...bzzz...as well as increased stamina, metabolism, and libido...bzzz...for the ladies..." he said snickering to himself._

 _April tried swaying around in her bondings in an attempt to toss herself free from above the Mutagen as she continued to listen._

 _"I don't know...bzzz...what her estrogen would do to the concoction...bzzz...I must be carefull...bzzz...NOT! NOT!...bzz...to drop her in...bzzzonly bait for turtles..." Stockman concluded to himself._

 _"Baxter, listen to me." April pleaded. "Dropping us into a vat of ooze isn't going to save you. You gotta' trust me on that."_

 _Stockman-fly turned around back towards her before flying up to her, stopping inches away from her face. "NO! This is the only way! ONLY WAY!" he buzzed. "Stockman fly cannot trust ANYONE."_

 _April remembers hearing a clap in the distance of the room as Stockman-fly turned to face it's source._

 _"TURTLES!"_

* * *

After the change, her skin hadn't changed much at all. The only noticeable change was that she now had more freckles all over her body.

The loss of body hair was also a major change. The only hair she had now was on her scalp and eyes, her lashes and brows never growing unless they were plucked.

Her young adult pussy was completely bare, without so much as a trace of ginger stubble to match her ginger hair. Her mutation had nearly balded her entire body, save for her head.

April looked over her shoulder to peek at her rear. If April was proud of any of her womanly features, it was probably her ass.

Throughout the few years of training from Master Splinter, combined with the proper nutrition - Mikey had turned into quite the chef over the years after outgrowing his bizarre cravings - April had developed a rather tight and attractive figure.

This was especially true for her tight bubble butt. She always spent extra time in the shower rubbing it with soap, or just fondling the cheeks for pleasure.

Her mutation at the hands of Stockman-fly had sensitized her flesh all over, especially condensing the sensitive bundles on her perky breasts and tight bubble butt. A simple poke felt like it was a sensual massage. This was a problem for training at first, but through time she'd learned to focus through it through sheer force of will.

In fact, April just found herself now groping her butt cheeks.

"Whoops." she said, coming back to reality. Looking at the sink, she noticed she had left the water running for too long and the glass was now overflowing. Turning the faucet off, April grabbed her glass and took a sip, tasting to see of the water was cool enough for her body.

It wasn't.

She looked at the freezer, and decided she need some ice.

* * *

 _"Is she..." Leo trailed off, staring at the vat of Mutagen. Donnie had failed to grab her when she fell towards the Mutagen, resulting in her falling in it._

 _As the Leo and Donnie stared at the vat, a wad of Mutagen moved forward towards them. A human hand shot out of it and grabbed the edge of the vat, April wiping the excess chemical out of her hair._

 _She coughed as she inhaled air. "Nice catch, Donnie." she barked sarcastically, coughing again as she felt her body warm up. At first she had chalked it up to being drenched in the Mutagen._

 _But now she knew better._

 _"April! You're okay!" Donnie cheered in glad surprise. Reaching out to hoist her up, he began to ask. "But how did you-" the purple-themed turtle started, but stopped as he watched her arm from trying to help her out._

 _He watched it stretch like a rubber band as he tried to pull her up._

 _"Oh no..." Leo murmured in horror as he watched April's arm stretch as Donnie pulled it. She had mutated like all the others..._

 _April had managed to pull herself out of the vat despite Donnie's interference, not noticing that her arm was slowly putting itself back into place._

 _"I -" April started, before breaking into a few coughs. "I think I'm okay." she started, before feeling returned to various parts of her body, including her arms._

 _As in, the one that felt far too low than it likely should be._

 _"Wha...what?!" April reacted in shock at her arm slowly stretching back into place. And then she felt it in her legs._

 _It wasn't like she was melting, but more like she was...collapsing. Feeling had rapidly returned to her body, and she swore on her life she couldn't feel anything solid like bone under her skin. She remembers putting an arm out to support herself, but watched as the appendage collapsed into a blobby puddle of flesh, like puddy being crushed._

* * *

 _She felt warm and scared, and she had no idea what was happening to her._

Looking at the freezer, April made her way towards it and reached for the handle. She grabbed it and opened it, digging around in the ice dispenser Donnie had repaired last week, much to her eternal gratitude.

Finally finding some good sized ones, April made to pull her arm out but was too slow. The freezer door closed on her arm, trapping it and squishing the rubber-like appendage as if it were something out of a cartoon.

She could feel the circulation in her arm begin to fail as she tugged on her arm, trying to free it without putting her drink down. Realizing that was going to fail, April bent down the best she could without stretching her body too much. In the process, she was sure she was giving a nice view of her naked butt to anyone that would happen to be walking by.

Sadly, that was not the case.

Now that her drink was on the ground, April stood back up and grabbed the freezer door with her other hand, pulling the door open and freeing her now cooled hand.

Now that her arm was free, April bent down again to grab her drink and drop the cubes into the glass, letting them sit in the glass to cool the water down.

She briefly thought back to what Donnie's x-rays from years ago had told her about what happened in her mutation.

First, the Mutagen had broken down the octopus and rabbit DNA down to the base alleles, and unlike regular mutations, the traits were simply added onto her own DNA strands rather than blending her into a monster like Rahzar and Fishface. This was discovered from analyzing the Mutagen from Stockman's lair, revealing it to be _very_ watered down Mutagen.

Second, and more important, was the actual traits she had developed by her warped anatomy. As mentioned, Donnie's x-rays had made a very important discovery-

Her bones were gone. Rather than leaving her as some kind of flesh blob, it was discovered she was now supported by another set of veins and arteries pumped by a second heart. These veins and arteries pumped a fluid similar in composition to blood that could condense in the places her bones used to be.

Donnie discovered it would operate on its own subconsciously, but that April could manually control this ability to melt around like an octopus.

Mikey had tried lightening the mood at the time by saying she was a walking boner. The other three turtles literally beat the idea out of him, her helping to attack the orange turtle.

He never made that joke, or other penis jokes again.

What was also discovered by Donnie was she also had gained an 'elastic anatomy' from her new octopus DNA. Warped by the Mutagen, April also had an ability to stretch up too three-times her natural body length. Both studies and experience over the years revealed this to be only possible through outside stimuli, not a conscious power.

For example, her getting her arm squished in a freezer door. She still had her muscles though, retaining the strength she had developed over the years in the lair, but would be stretched or squished if something affected her beyond what her strength could handle, or if she wasn't consciously resisting the stimuli.

From the rabbit DNA that was put onto her, enhanced vitality, metabolism, and stamina were gained just as Stockman had predicted. Basic injuries like cuts, bruises and scrapes were nothing from the new small-scaled regeneration powers she now had.

There were two cons from her new metabolism, however. One, she needed to eat more. A lot more. She now required around four meals a day just to make through day, combined with training attributed to many snack breaks or a fifth meal entirely.

There was no such concept such as leftovers in the lair anymore.

Second, April now had an increased body base core temperature. Her new body temperature was at 109.46 Fahrenheit on average, fluctuating between 109 F and 130 F on weird days. As the average rabbit temperature was around 103 F, the additional thermal units were chalked up to her body being bigger than a rabbit.

 **(A/N: I did a lot of guess work on Google, so leave a comment if that math doesn't add up)**

Her new enhanced biology made it physically impossible for her to catch disease or illness, and had lived surprisingly healthy against many other toxic mutants and weapons from both the Foot and the Kraang.

A little trick that was also useful for living in the sewers.

Unfortunately, this also made it impossible for the retro-mutagen to cure her and left April as a bound mix of human, octopus, and rabbit.

Pulling herself out from memory lane, April finally drank her cold water, groaning in delight at the cold presence cooling her body down. Without outside forces to cool down, the only other thing she could do was endure her altered body temperature.

But as she did with her new rubber powers, April managed to tough through her new body temperature to the point that she could endure it throughout most of the day without thinking about it.

She downed the last of her drink, keeping the glass to her face so the ice could on her closed lips and cool her face off.

She loved cold temperatures now, only sleeping with a thin bed sheet at night if only for the psychological comfort of 'being wrapped up'.

"Ah." April sighed in content. Opening her lips, April let the ice fall in her mouth and, using her new octopus-beak-strength jaw, crushed the ice like crackers.

In fact, she was enjoying the cool touch so much she hadn't noticed the sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" A familiar turtle asked.

Turning around, April discovered it one of the turtle brothers without their mask on. He also lacked his elbow and knee pads, as well as his wrist and foot wraps. His belt was also discarded, leaving him only as a teenage mutant turtle.

However, living with the turtles and Master Splinter had given April the chance to recognize the more subtle details about the brothers, such as the differences in their individual skin tones and their tones of voice.

Recognizing who she was talking with, April twisted her body around a little, letting the ninja turtle get a nice view of her naked ass. This sent a familiar thrill through her body as she showed off her bare body.

The turtles really liked her ass, and so did she.

She twisted a little so her back was turned to him, letting Leo get a better view of her ass. "Hey Leo. I needed to cool off." she said, putting her glass under the sink again and turning the faucet.

Leo walked over to the fridge and opened it, reaching in to grab a water bottle. He also opened the freezer to grab some ice cubes. Walking over to the naked April, he reached to the sink to drop the ice cubes in her glass as she turned the faucet off.

"Thanks." April said, bringing the glass to her mouth and slowly guzzling the liquid, not waiting for the ice to cool the water.

"No prob." Leo replied. He twisted the cap off of the bottle and downed the contents in one go, sighing in relief as he was cooled off.

"Man, I know I'm cold blooded, but it really is hot this summer." Leo commented on the weather.

Being super-warm blooded and very aware of the heat cycle currently plaguing New York, April grunted. "Trust me." she started with a dry laugh. "I'm aware."

It took him a minute to realize her side in all of this. "Oh, right." Leo replied, still stirring from his sleep. "I guess it's been really bad for you right now, huh?"

"I want to get that fan in my room going, but it'll just keep me up of I do." April commented. "Maybe I'll just touch myself 'til I pass out." She scooted closer to him, leaning into his strong arm. "Unless you want to give me a... _hand_?" she asked flirtatiously, looking up at him with narrowing eyes and a suggestive grin.

Leo pondered the offer, but relented. "Not a good idea. We do have training tomorrow, after all."

April's suggestive tone broke into a deadpan look. "Fine. I can handle myself, anyway." she finished, setting her glass on the sink counter and strutting back to her room. She stopped as she was about to leave the kitchen. "Unless you change your mind?"

" _Good night_ April." Leo insisted, making a basketball style toss of the water bottle into the recycling bin.

April turned off the lights in disappointment, leaving Leo in the dark.

He's a trained ninja, people. He'll be fine.

* * *

 **TMNT 2012 SCENE BREAK**

* * *

April plopped on her back, spreading her legs to let out the heat that was building up in her exposed core. She reached for her chest, rubbing her nipples between her index fingers and thumbs in soft pinches.

"Oh yeah..." she moaned lightly, feeling the excitement begin to spread from her chest to her nether regions.

She applied more pressure with her fingers, beginning to pinch her nipples harder ever slowly to put pressure on the sensitive buds. April pulled on her chest a little, lightly stretching the nipples to a small degree.

"Ah..." April whined, continuing to lightly tug on her hardening nipples. Deciding to throw her powers into her masturbation session - again - and pulled on her nipples harder. She watched as her nipples stretched like pieces of rubber as she continued to pull on them.

She was so lost in her pleasure of playing with her chest that she lost her grip on her left nipple and it slipped from her fingers, smacking into her chest like a rubberband.

"Ow!" April yelped in surprise. Because of her surprise, she ended up losing her other nipple and it also smacked into her chest.

"Ah! Ow.." April moaned in pain, rubbing her perky breasts to alleviate the pain she had just caused herself. Rolling over in bed, she rubbed in her breasts in the palms of her hands while rubbing her face in her pillow.

Rolling herself around in bed had caused April to feel her legs side slickly against each other. Despite the pain at the end, playing with her nipples had given her the desired result from her crotch she wanted.

She was wet, and man was her clit throbbing.

Rolling over again to lay on her back, April spread her legs into a 'V' pose and took a wicked look at her crotch. They way it glistened in the small light shining in from the hallway in her dark room. Some of her fluids had slid onto her clit when she was easing her nipples earlier.

April stared at her clitoris as she reached for it with her left hand, her lips spreading into a toothy grin as her hand slowly approached one of her more sensitive body parts. Her hand hovered over her whole crotch for a moment before she swallowed in anticipation.

Pressing her palm down, April cupped her wet genitals, throwing her head back as the base of her palm where her wrist connected pressed into her hardening clit.

She rubbed on the sensitive bud with the base of her palm, grinding against it to draw out the pleasure she was pressing onto herself. She used her fingers to rub and massage the lips on her slit, using her middle finger to probe the space between her lips.

With her right hand, April reached to cup her breast in a second attempt to please her chest, starting with her left breast as she reached across her chest. Gripping the perky mound, April squeezed her breast as she slowly prodded her middle finger into her wet slit, using her index and ring fingers to massage each vaginal lip they lay atop of.

She lay there, groping her own chest and fingering herself and mewling in delight at the feeling of her lips being stretched and her core being filled, however small it may have been.

Wanting more, she prodded her entrance with her ring finger just as she had done with her middle finger. The other finger found its way inside of her soon enough as she used her pinky to rub the lip that had played host to her ring finger only seconds ago.

She pushed lightly against her clit again with the lower portion of her palm, grinding a little harder against the sensitive nub as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

April pulled her fingers out slowly so that only the tips were still inside of her. Then, she slowly pushed them back inside of herself in a constant repetition.

As she pumped her fingers in and out of herself slowly, she made sure to keep a circular rubbing motion on her clit with her palm as she squeezed and kneaded her breast like dough, and given her mutated biology it practically was dough.

She eventually let go of her breast to reach for the other one, beginning to increase the pace she was pumping her fingers. Her speed increased as she began to pinch her right nipple, pinching and puling on it to gain the friction she so desperately wanted on her chest.

"Oh my god...yeeees..." April moaned lowly to herself, trying to keep her voice down for the sake of the other occupants of the sewer lair.

It wasn't because she was avoiding being seen naked, but so they wouldn't wake up. It was still late in the night. After all, she hadn't actually worn clothes in over two years.

She briefly remembers the first year of being like this, how she had to learn how to stand and walk all over again. How hard it was to learn to control her new stretching powers during the Kraang invasion and battles with the foot.

But right now wasn't about that. It was about releasing the pent up stress created by her super-libido.

"Alright, forget it." April said. Releasing her breast, she pulled her legs up so to bring her knees to her chest. Throwing her weight to her right, April twisted so she now lay on her chest and knees, putting herself into a sort of 'doggy style'.

She began to rub her hard nipples into the mattress to generate some friction on them as she continued to play with her wet privates. With her other hand now free from her nipples, she used her other hand to play with her clit while her first hand pumped her fingers in and out of her soaked slit.

"Ah, ah..." April moaned to herself, doing her best to keep her voice down so she didn't wake the turtles. She rubbed her chest in a clockwise motion on the mattress, sure her enhanced nipples could handle the friction.

She moaned with a small snarl. It was close, but she needed more. It wasn't enough. She wanted - well, right now she _needed_ \- hands on her breasts to squeeze them hard, to pinch her nipples tightly to help with the fire that burned inside her at the moment. She momentarily cursed Leo for deciding to go back to sleep. The acting sensei of the team was right in the back of her mind, but at the moment all she wanted was to be ravaged.

She rubbed her chest harder into the mattress to try and appease the sensitivity of her nipples, while pumping her hand inside her slippery core to the point that her whole hand slipped inside her slit. It was what she liked about having her new elastic powers. No bones meant that there were DOZENS of positions she got to try out.

One of them being able to lay doggy-style while shoving your whole hand inside your vagina in a way that would have broken a normal persons wrist.

"MMMM!" April moaned into her pillow at the feeling of her super-elastic walls being stretched. The full feeling of being stretched by her hand almost felt like one of the guys was inside of her. She really wanted a cock right now. Just something to be put inside of her to help relieve the tension she was feeling.

She thrust harder and harder into herself to satisfy her almost constant urges, pinching and toying her clit like a safety switch to help put out the fire in her crotch. She could feel it. It was much closer now, as her sensitive and rubbery walls practically squeezed her hand to the point it was almost impossible to keep pumping it in and out. She wasn't pinching her clit anymore - it was more like she was rubbing it between her index finger and thumb.

"MMMM!" April wailed as she felt it coming close. This was it! She was finally going to get the sweet, sweet release she had been craving for nearly 30 minutes after coming back from the kitchen.

Her walls finally clamped down on her hand and trapped it, as if milking it like one of the cocks of the turtles. She released her clit as she came, feeling it twitch and throb in drawn and slight-agonized pleasure.

"HMM!" April cried into the pillow, twisting her body over to lay on her left side. "AHH!" she moaned a little quieter, bringing her knees to her chest and trapping her forearm in her thighs like a vice. April hooked her fingers slightly inside her walls, drawing out more pleasure as she rode out her orgasm and her toes curling in response to the surge of pleasure coursing through her.

Especially as the feeling in her legs lightened. The feeling of her vaginal walls lightening around her hand was also noticed, but she didn't bother to pull it out as she tried to reach around with her free hand to grab for her bed sheet. She felt around for a few seconds to try to find it before realizing the loose ends were folded over and trapped under her body.

"Ah, fuck it." April murmured, closing her eyes and letting sleep take her.

She did just have a busy night, after all.

* * *

 **TMNT 2012 SCENE BREAK**

* * *

April was awoken by a body jumping on her bed and shaking her non-stop. As her eyes opened in surprise, she could barely make out an orange band on the green reptile above her.

"APRIL! TIME TO GET UP, GIRL!" Mikey shouted at her face to get her up.

"AAH!" April yelled in surprise as she was shaken by the teams wildcard. She tried to shove the turtle off of her with her left hand but discovered it was caught on something when she tried to move it.

"Come on get-" Mikey started, intending to finish his sentence with 'up' but was interrupted by April using her right hand to shove the fun-loving turtle off of her. With the living weight off of her, April was now free to sit up and stretch her back and arms. She only managed to stretch her right arm, however, as she discovered it was still caught in something.

"What the-" April started, looking down at her crotch to see her hand was still inside of her from last night. "...oh right." she said, looking at the image of her wrist bent to accommodate the angle of where her hand was in. If she wasn't mutated to have elastic physiology, April would have panicked at the sight of her nearly broken wrist.

Grabbing her wrist and tugging it, April freed her hand with a slick _pop_ out of her crotch. Having feeling in her legs again somewhat, she moved to step out of her bed onto the stone floor.

Mikey had also picked himself off of the floor, looking at his naked step-sister.

"Come on, girl! Breakfast is ready!" Mikey exclaimed. "I lost the 'nose goes', even though I made breakfast..."

"Just let me get dressed." April said, walking over to her dresser.

"Got it." Mikey said, turning around and rushing out of the room. "SHE'S UP! YOU GUYS HAVE BETTER NOT HAVE EATEN EVERYTHING!" Mikey yelled as he ran back to the kitchen.

April shook her head. 'Dresser' was an exaggeration; it was a three drawer dresser that mostly contained resources such as her ninja gear and spare clothes for her to go to the surface for groceries and supplies the sewers occupants couldn't salvage.

Opening the top drawer, April donned her ninja gear.

It was identical to the gear the turtles wore. Consisting of elbow and knee pads, hand and foot wraps, and a belt to hold her T-phone and tools, including her Tessen fan and Tanto.

Pads and belt strapped, wraps wrapped, and weapons secured, April had one last thing to put on.

Reaching into the drawer, April pulled out her mask, and wrapped it around her eyes. It was identical to the eye wear the turtles had, only yellow in color.

Now that she was dressed, April made her way to the kitchen, intent on eating a few plates of breakfast.

* * *

 **TMNT 2012 SCENE BREAK**

* * *

April made the walk from her bedroom to the kitchen like she had done hours ago, only instead of the quiet that was present last night April could hear the ruckus from the boys picking early morning fights.

Okay, so it was just Ralph picking on Mikey and Donnie. April stopped to listen on the fight. A good ninja always picked up what intel they could before engaging in hostile situations.

"-over a hot stove, and the thanks I get is being forced away from the fruits of my labor to wake April up?!" Mikey yelled in playful defensiveness. "It makes me wonder why I try."

"Because you lost the draw. That's why." Ralph said, munching on something crunchy. April guessed Mikey cooked bacon.

"Right - and there's no way you guys ever conspire against me when it comes to that." Mikey accused.

"Of course not." Leo assured, sounds of slurping being heard after he spoke. Oh man, April was overheated, but she could go for some coffee.

Oh right, it was Thursday. That was the day they all agreed to conspire against Mikey and have him do mundane tasks like a pack mule by using covert movements to communicate every week.

"That would just be cruel." April said, announcing her presence as she walked in the kitchen. She gave Leo a knowing look as she entered, to which he smirked back.

"Hmm..." Mikey began to think. "Ah whatever!" he decided, diving into the plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon he had prepared for himself from the large platter he designed from the table.

April got a good look at the morning feast Mikey had prepared, the orange funny guy always over doing it when it came to meal preparations.

"Man, that's all going to be gone soon." April said, walking over to the counter where Donnie was making himself a cup of coffee. Judging by the bags under his eyes - that stretched beneath his mask - he likely pulled an all-nighter in his lab.

She looked at him. "You look beat."

"I'll be fine after I get a few cups." the purple turtle assured her, although he sounded like he wasn't aware he was in the kitchen.

"If you say so." April cracked, grabbing one of the mugs Mikey had set out for them and pouring herself a cup.

She took her cup to the table, leaving Donnie standing like half of a zombie. She took her seat at one of the two open spots, beginning to grab her first share of breakfast.

"He seems tired." April, using her fork to spear some pancakes.

"He wanted to spend all night working on our servers." Leo explained, munching on a scoop of eggs. "I'm sure he's still beat."

"Doing what?" April asked, scooping up some eggs.

"Mostly running status diagnostics on the Chinatown surveillance." Donnie said, slowly sitting down next to her. "Checking to see how much memory space was on them for new software updates."

Ralph looked towards them, being pulled from bickering with Mikey at the mention of Chinatown. That meant Purple Dragons.

"I'd like to head out there tonight to do some installations; hook up some hard drives so I have room to update the source code." Donnie explained. "With everything the Dragons are up to, I'd like to make sure our grid is up to date."

Ah. Right. The Purple Dragons. For the past few months, Hun had been making movements across all of New York in an attempt to take control of the city in the aftermath of Shredder's demise.

"Anyone else think it's weird Karai hasn't done anything about the Purple Dragons?" April asked. "They have been crossing on Foot turf lately."

"She and Shinigami left to Japan to handle Foot issues overseas." Leo reminded. "They're still negotiating with Tiger Claw to unite the Foot clans."

April looked up from the pancakes she was cutting up. "They've been gone for months, though." She squeezed an overturned bottle of syrup so it nearly covered her plate. "And the Foot that are here are starting to lose hold in a few spots because of Hun."

"Any chance we can call on Casey for a little bit?" Ralph suggested. "We agreed to in an emergency."

"He's in Jersey with his own life now, Ralph." Leo answered. "Even then that's only for global emergencies."

"We could ask the Mutanimals?" April tossed in. "This affects them, too."

"I've been trying to get in contact with them, but Slash has been staying quiet for a while now." Leo explained. "Whatever they're doing, it's keeping them busy too."

Mikey decided to toss his two cents in. "What about Bebop and Rocksteady?" he suggested, aiming his hands at Leo like a camera. "They went straight a few years ago and have done pretty good so far in the news."

"Yeah, they've done good in Pittsburgh. Like with Casey, we can't call them just because we're in a slump." Leo answered, not really sure if he was comfortable calling those two for help.

The Hamato Team stayed quiet contemplating ideas about how to deal with the Purple Dragons - except for Donnie, he was still burned out.

"Fighting the Purple Dragons has never been this hard." April said, biting down on a piece of pancake.

"That's because it was usually simple stuff they were involved in." Leo went on. "Back then, they would take orders from the Foot, and then we go after the Foot and forget about the Dragons. It was always Shredder or someone else pulling Hun's strings to get to us. Now they're actually acting like a real mob."

"Organized raids, public attacks in the daytime, covert attacks at night across the city..." Donnie listed. "The main problem is the frequency of the attacks is too scattered. We can't attack them all at once or in one night. We need to cut them off at the head."

"And we don't have as much help as we did back then." April chimed in. "Casey's in Jersey, Karai and Shini in Japan, The Mutanimals are quiet, and Bebop and Rocksteady are in Piitsburgh. We're on our own here."

Mikey rose and grabbed Ralph's shoulders, shaking him. "Ah come on! We can do it! We've always won when the odds were against us!"

Leo shrugged. "I'm not worried about us winning. I know we've got this. I'm just worried how long it will take."

"Well, however long it'll take, we got this." Ralph said confidently. Even though he agreed with him, Ralph still had to throw Mikey off of him.

Leo nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We've got this."

* * *

 **TMNT 2012 SCENE BREAK**

* * *

Mikey, Donnie, and April sat on the steps that acted as the steps for the living room of the lair watching an old show Donnie found about robots that turned into vehicles.

 **Transmorphobots!**

 **Autonomous Units hiding in plain sight!**

 **"Yellow Jacket!" Absolon Omega said, the leader of the Automatonotron Transmorphobots. His vehicle form was that of a fire truck.**

 **"It is paramount that as we chase the escaping Decieveroids, Sally's condition as a cyborg not be made public to the public. We have to chase the evil Decieveroids throughout Garage City Center Square. You, her, and Deltalon must not let her appearance be noticed." the leader said.**

 **"Yeah sure, man. Got it." Yellow Jacket said, turning into his yellow pickup truck form with black hot rod flames.**

"I want to like this." Mikey said, laying on his side with his head next to April's side and his feet next to Donnie. "It's just, the writers tried too hard at the end to make it likeable."

"Yeah." April agreed. "Like, the alien robot species is plausible, but why are they able to turn into human vehicles for camouflage? They flew in from their planet on a spaceship. Don't they have jetpacks or something?" She was sitting cross legged on the steps/couch, her un-aroused slit exposed for anyone to see.

"I don't know," Donnie started "But a show shouldn't just be defined by its premise. Judge it by the content of the art and the writing. Even the most farfetched concepts can have compelling stories."

 **The scene cut to the Automatonotrons chasing after some of the Decieveroids while the Automatonotrons themselves were being chased by the rest of the Decieveroids. They were currently about to drive through Garage City Central Square during their Daylights Savings Parade**

 **"Yellow Jacket!" Sally cried from on top of Yellow Jacket's pickup truck form. "We have to go through the alleys! We can't let anyone see me as a cyborg!"**

 **"Got it!" Yellow Jacket replied, knowing he had to make the turn into the alleys otherwise he would end up in the middle of the parade.**

 **He missed the turn however, and ended up driving straight through the parade. As he turned, Sally was thrown off of Yellow Jacket but used her grappling hook arm to hold onto his roof.**

 **They drove through the parade with her hanging on her truck friend while her cyborg grappling arm was deployed, both citizens and cameras getting full looks at her.**

 **"Uh oh." Sally and Yellow Jacket said in unison.**

"Oh, that's got to be embarrassing." April said, uncrossing her legs and standing up. As she did, she stretched her body from sitting down for so long on her legs in attempt to relieve herself of the 'pins and needles' that were occurring.

She dipped her legs into a triangular pose and turning to face Mikey and Donnie as she did, giving the two turtles a _good_ view of her bare body in the process.

Mikey was annoyed by this however. Even though the show was lame, he was still trying to watch it. April shoving her crotch in their faces wasn't helping matters at all.

"April, get your coochie out of my face!" Mikey yelled. "I'm trying to watch Donnie's lame show."

"Well, if it's lame, don't watch it." she said. "Besides, I'm trying to get feeling back in my legs."

"But I don't want to get up!" Mikey whined. Of all the times to have April's crotch in his face it had to be when he was both digesting a meal _and_ watching TV.

"Alright, I admit." Donnie started. "It's not as great as when it started. I guess they burned up some of the major plot points in the third and fourth seasons, and just wanted merchandising for the fifth season." He pulled out his T-phone and began remotely accessing one of the surveillance devices he had around Chinatown.

"Yeah," April agreed. "Not to mention there weren't too many threats for them to fight against, aside from basic crime and weird disasters." She now stood straight as she walked over to Donnie, giving Mikey his view of the show.

He could have been looking at something else, though, April thought to herself.

She plopped next to Donnie, sitting on her side and leaning on him to get a look at what was on his phone.

"What're you reading?" she asked, looking at what appeared to be camera footage of a back alley. Beneath that window was a second tab that displayed lines of code April was sure she'd never be able to read.

Sometimes she thinks Donnie's brain was mutated with his body, too.

"Going over the code to see _just_ how much space I have for updates before I hook up another drive." Donnie answered. "I need to compare how much room I have with how many components are here." he said, getting up and walking towards his lab.

Bingo.

"Want any help with that?" April offered, putting her right hand on her hip while leaning on her left leg.

"Hmm." Donnie hummed. "Nah. I got it." he said, closing the door to his lab.

Her hand slumped off of her hip and her back hunched over, a disappointed pout drawing in her features.

"Haha!" Mikey laughed from her seat. "The tables have turned!"

"Shut up. You had your chance." April snapped, going to see Ralph behind the couch-steps-whatever training with the punching dummy.

The punching dummy had seen better days, with how crushed it had become over the years of abuse by the five mutants occupying the sewer lair. Ralph wasn't helping the poor thing, as he continued to wail into the training piece while Leo set up the dojo.

" 'Sup." April greeted from behind him.

Turning around, the red clad turtle noticed his naked step sister behind him, her yellow eye mask wrapped nicely around her face and making her look like a real sewer ninja.

How things had changed from only a few years ago.

"Hey, April." Ralph greeted.

April walked around to sit on the pinball table behind the punching dummy Ralph was wailing into. "Need a hand?" she asked.

"Nah. I just want to get a warm-up before Leo's ready." he said, not stopping in his attacks on the dummy.

April nodded. "Cool. Cool."

April laid her back on the pinball table she was sitting on, bringing her arms beneath her head to uses as pillows to rest her head. She raised her feet onto the pinball table and spread her legs, stretching them out and exposing her core to the red-masked turtle.

"What do you think he's going to drill us in, today?" she asked.

"I don't know. Jiu Jitsu. Judo. Muay Thai." Ralph listed off, taking a glance at the slit he and the other turtles had seen many days and nights. "Subtlety, maybe."

"I think we got that last one down, by now." she said, raising her left hand to rub it over her crotch. Ralph noticed how her hand now had a noticeable shimmer as she moved it.

"I think some of us have a ways to go." he said, going back to slamming into the dummy.

April quirked an eyebrow without looking at him, spreading her lips and exposing her vagina to the open. "Maybe he'll go over reconnaissance and surveillance? You know, teach us how to pick up on hints in the field?"

"Maybe I'll teach you how to communicate intentions during a mission."

Looking up from the pinball table, April saw the blue-masked turtle staring at them. Ralph lowered his fists from the dummy and crossed his arms. "We good to go?" Ralph asked.

"Yep. All set." Leo answered.

Ralph walked towards the dojo. April sat up and jumped off of the pinball table, adjusting her belt because her weapons behind her had shifted out of place. She followed the red turtle into the dojo.

Leo looked over to the wild card of the Hamato Clan, seeing him in front of the TV swapping out VHSs. "Mikey!" Leo called. "We're starting." he said, walking off towards the lab Donnie worked in to grab him.

Mikey looked up. "Got it!" he said, leaving the tapes on the floor and heading towards the dojo. Leo walked past him as he headed there.


End file.
